Beautifull
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Cashmere's story. When a beautifull 18 year old from District One volunteers, everyone expects her to be a bimbo and die in the arena. But Cashmere Aedas is smart, fast and deadly. We all know she wins. But we dont know what her games where like. Read the story and find out! :3
1. Chapter 1:PreReaping

Beautifull ~ Cashmere's Games  
Chapter One  
Before the Reaping

"Cashmere. Cashmere?" I hear Gloss say quietly.  
I blink my eyes and rise to my elbows.  
"Goodmorning Cash."  
"Morning Glossie."  
"What day is it?"  
"Saturday. The day before Reaping day."  
"Oh."I say, swinging my legs over the bed.  
"Lissa and Ryan want to meet us for breakfast."  
"Kay. How long untill that point?"  
"2 hours."  
"Oh. Thats loads of time."  
"Yup. Hurry up anyways."  
I smile and nod."Get out."I laugh.  
He raises his hands and leaves, but i hear his chuckle as he closes the door behind him.  
I press the code on my wardrobe lock and the doors of the wardrobe open with a peep.  
A rotating rack of clothes appears, and i pick out a random top and jeans.  
I pull my hair out of the ponytail i slept in, and it explodes in some sort of blonde afro.  
Yea, whoever told the losers from the lower Districts that in District One your hair is always perfect, even when you literally júst woke up, is an idiot.  
So i pull the brush through my hair until the curls are as theyre supposed to be.  
I hear a low chuckle coming from my door, and i look up to see Gloss standing there.  
"Hello."I say, confussed.  
"Hai."He says casually.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Just long enough to witness the entire hair fiasco,Cashmere."  
I roll my eyes."Gloss! Get out!"  
"Fine, fine. Im downstairs."  
"Good!"I sigh, and pluck the outfit out of my wardrobe.

I get into Gloss's car a few hours later.  
"So, why does Lissa want to meet you?"I ask.  
"Lissa is my collegue. We're mentors together next year."  
"Yes. I know that. Now tell me the real reason Gloss."  
"Kay, she calls it a double date."  
"I knew it!"I laugh, staring out my window.  
"But i call it a business meeting."He quickly adds.  
"Oh dont lie."I say, smiling.  
"No really Cash. I dont like Lissa. I think she's kinda skanky."  
I roll my eyes at him."We'll see about that in a few minutes Glossie."

As i suspected, i was right.  
The moment Lissa spots us, she tries to pull Gloss away from me, but i slide into the booth of our table before she can.  
She gives me and evil look, which i repay with an 'Ill kill you and make it look like an accident' - look.  
I smile at Ryan, who seems to be holding in his laugh.  
Gloss chuckles again, and Lissa grins at him.  
I know we live in District One and all, but is it necesary to be súch an airhead?  
"Gloss! Shall we get some drinks?"  
"Yeah sure. What do you want Cashmere, coffee?"  
"Yes please."  
"And i'll have a -"Lissa begins, but then both Gloss and Ryan walk away.  
I burst out laughing as soon as theyre gone.  
"What are you laughing at Blondie?"  
"You. Your such an idiot."  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because Gloss doesnt like airheads like you."  
"Thats it!"She says, throwing herself at me.  
I duck just in time, and she slams into the booth head-first.  
I laugh again,as i pull my knife out of my boot.  
"You cant fight Cashmere. Im a Victor. And what are you? A worthless little sister to a soon to be dead Victor."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Gloss. You know, your brother? Me and my brother are planning on killing him. I guess your good practise."  
I fling myself over the table and push her onto the ground.  
Punches are knocked around, and she hits me square in the nose, sending blood flying out.  
With one swift motion i grab her head."No. Your good practise."  
With that, i pull my knife across her neck, and Gloss yells my name.  
It takes me a while to get off Lissa's body, and Ryan carries me off.  
"What happens to me now?"  
"I.. I dont know Cash."He stammers in reply.

**Hey guys! I have a new story, as you can see! So this story will follow Cashmere during her games, because ive always wondered about that. And i need names for her fellow Tribute, do any of you have ideas? Thanks for reading, byee xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping

_With that, i pull my knife across her neck, and Gloss yells my name.  
It takes me a while to get off Lissa's body, and Ryan carries me off.  
"What happens to me now?"  
"I.. I dont know Cash."He stammers in reply._

Gloss carries me back to the car, and sits me in the front seat.  
He sits down himself.  
"What happend Cashmere? You dont usually loose your cool like that."  
"She.. She was insulting me."  
"And?"He says, knowing that isnt everything.  
"And you. She said she and her brother would kill you and that i was practise."  
He stares at me.  
"You dont believe me.."I conclude, looking away.  
"Cashmere. I do believe you. Im just trying to think why she and her brother would want to kill me."  
"I dont know why. But i do know im going to kill him next."  
"We'll handel it when we get back,okay? Promise me Cash?"  
I sigh."Okay. I promise."

"Cash, you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a loooooooooooong day. Knowing you." Gloss says, and i nod.  
I change and go to bed.  
But i cant sleep, images of Lissa's dead body swirm in my memories.  
I even smile because of them, and i think about how i will be killing people to survive myself in a week.  
Its nearly the next day when i finally fall asleep.

I wake up again, and stare at the soft yellow dress that's on my desk, with a pair of black shoes with it.  
I slip into both of them as quick as i can, then begin to tie my wavy hair into a ponytail.  
"Cashmere!"  
"Im coming!"  
I thud down the stairs, where Gloss is waiting for me with a sandwich.  
"Do you have your token?"  
"Yup."I say, grabbing our moms necklace from under my dress.  
"Good. Eat this on the way."

Our Escort, Sally, trundles up on the stage.  
Im standing right infront of the Stage, and Gloss is in his mentor chair on the stage.  
He rolls his eyes at Sally's chirpyness, and i chuckle.  
"Welcome Welcome.  
The Time has come for us to pick one young man and woman, to compete in the Sixty-Ninth Annual Hunger Games.  
As per usual, Ladies first."  
She trails her hand across the bowl for forever.  
Then she finally pulls out a slip of paper.  
"Amelia Gregson!"  
Thats my que.  
The little Twelve year old girl begins to walk, scared out of her damn mind, and i shoot up out of my section.  
"I volunteer!"I yell.  
"I think we have a volunteer."  
I run up to the stage, grinning widely at Gloss and Sally.  
"What's your name, dear?"  
"Cashmere Aedas."  
"Well, may the odds be ever in your favor Cashmere!"  
The she pulls out the boy's paper.  
"Danny Pork!"  
Another Twelve year old.  
"I VOLUNTEER!"  
This guy storms up beside me.  
"Well, two volunteers!  
What's your name?"  
"Derek Lin."  
"Well, Here are your Tributes for District One!  
Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favor!"


End file.
